juste une lettre
by aele
Summary: un des G-Boy reçoit une lettre.
1. Default Chapter

**Auteur** : Aele

**Base** : gundam wing

**Disclaimer** : même après des demandes au père noel, ils ne m'appartiennent pas. (essuie une larme)

**Note** : c'est ma première fic, alors ce sera peut être pas super. Les commentaires, encouragements et autres sont les bienvenus

BONNE LECTURE

----------------

C'était juste une lettre. Une simple lettre. Dernier témoignage. Juste un vestige.

Il l'a reçu deux semaines après. Par hasard, par un des Sweepers. Ça l'avait étonné. Il ne comprenait pas qui pouvait lui écrire. Une chose était sûre, elle n'était pas de "lui". "Il" ne justifiait rien, "il" se contentait d'être. Il ouvrit la lettre silencieusement, ombre de lui même.

« Je sais qu'il est trop tard. Si cette lettre te parvient, c'est que tout est fini. Que je n'ai pas su parler.

Tu m'en veux, n'est ce pas ? D'être parti, comme ça, sans raison apparente. C'est faux, il y avait une raison. Une raison simple, même si tu ne le croiras pas : je suis parti pour toi, pour ton bien.

Je suis incapable de gérer tout ce qui me traverse. C'est nouveau et interdit. Je n'ai pas le droit de ressentir, les sentiments sont une faiblesse, et même avec tes convictions, je sais ne pas être capable d'outrepasser cette règle. Pas pour le moment, en tout cas.

Je suis parti parce qu'un jour, tu te serais lassé. Tu as besoin de réaction, pas de mon mutisme. Et tu as la vie devant toi, tu dois en profiter avec l'entrain qui te correspond.

Je crois qu'au fond, je ne te veux pas de mal. C'est pour ça que je pars. Partir. Faire le point. Décider mon futur. Découvrir ce monde de paix pour lequel nous nous sommes battus.

Excuse moi Duo, mais, encore une fois, c'était pour ton bien. Heero. »

Les larmes coulent, maintenant. Il n'y avait pas de fioritures. C'était bref, l'essentiel. A son image.

« Je t'attendrai. Tu t'en sortiras pas comme ça. »

C'était juste une lettre. Une simple lettre. Dernier témoignage. Juste un vestige.


	2. juste une lettre 2

Auteur : aèle

Base gundam wing

Disclaimer : toujours pas à moi ….. j'attends …..

Note : cette fin est destinée aux reviewers qui m'ont demandé la séquelle. C'est un peu plus long et un peu plus explicite aussi. Enfin … je crois. Kisu

BONNE LECTURE ! ! !

Une lettre qui dépasse des publicités. Il fronça les sourcils. Jamais personne ne lui écrivait. Il jeta le reste et s'assit sur le sofa du salon. La lettre venait de la Terre.

« Maintenant que je t'ai retrouvé, tu vas t'arrêter de courir et m'écouter ! ! ! Ça fait deux ans que je te cherche. Quatre est dans tous ses états depuis un mois, il dit que tu as été blessé. J'espère que t'as trouvé tes réponses, parce que tu vas revenir, foi de Shinigami. Quand tu es parti, on pensait que tu enverrais de tes nouvelles. Pas tous les jours, mais de temps en temps quand même. Mais rien, nada, le néant ! Evidemment, c'est de Heero Yui qu'on parle. Tu t'en tireras pas comme ça. Reviens vite, Hee-chan, tu nous manques. Duo

P.S. : Wuffy va se marier, il aimerait bien que tu sois son garçon d'honneur.

P.P.S. : N'essaye pas de t'échapper encore une fois, je te retrouverai. Shinigami retrouve toujours son bien. »

Il remit la lettre dans l'enveloppe et recolla celle-ci. A côté de l'adresse, il écrivit « retour à l'envoyeur, personne décédée ». Le lendemain, il la renvoya. Et pris sous un faux noms la première navette de la Terre.

Il évita d'apparaître en plein jour dans les lieux où les autres pourraient être, en passant par le cirque de Trowa à la maison de Quatre où ils vivaient tous les quatre.

Il était là, caché dans les arbres, lorsque la lettre revint à Duo. Il les vit faire une grimace plus ou moins affichée à sa vue. Ils allaient vite l'oublier, il en était sûr.

Mais soudain, il vit Duo taper sur la table un grand coup et parler rageusement aux autres à travers ses larmes en montrant la lettre. Pourtant, il avait déguisé son écriture. Duo criait assez fort pour qu'il l'entende.

« -Mort ! Comme si Heero Yui pouvait mourir ! C'est insensé ! Il est vivant, et je pars dès demain le chercher. Il s'en tirera pas comme ça ! »

Laissant Duo pester, Heero retourna au spatioport, où il acheta une lettre de félicitation de mariage. Les seuls mots inscrits furent "je serai là". La lettre partit. Les journaux annoncèrent en grande pompe la date du mariage entre Wufei Chang, ancien pilote 05 du gundam Shen Long, et Sally Po, doctoresse résistante pendant la guerre contre Oz.

°°°°°°°°°°°°

Le jour du mariage, tous étaient là et attendaient. Wufei en marié stressé, Trowa calme à son habitude, Quatre souriant comme un bienheureux et Duo taquinant Wufei sans scrupules. Pourtant, une tension sourde montait à mesure que le temps passait. Serait-il là ? Il l'avait dit, personne ne doutait que la lettre vienne de lui, c'est pourquoi la date du mariage avait été divulguée et largement médiatisée. Viendrait-il au dernier moment ? Un peu avant, pour revoir les pilotes avant la cérémonie ?

La porte s'ouvrit lentement, laissant apparaître un jeune homme aux yeux cobalt dans un costume blanc immaculé. Il avait grandi, en deux ans, mais ses cheveux étaient vraisemblablement toujours aussi rébarbatifs a toute idée de coiffure.

Duo et Heero ne se quittaient pas des yeux, fascinés l'un par l'autre. Ce fut Quatre qui brisa le silence.

« - Bon retour chez nous. »

°°°°°°°°°°°°

Le soir quand, éreinté, Duo retourna à sa chambre, il trouva un mot sur son oreiller.

« Tu m'a manqué aussi »


End file.
